After the Revolution
by katnissbraid
Summary: After the revolution many of you know Peeta and Katniss have kids well it seems that the new government is working but soon after the Hawthorn family visits something strange happens that threatens Mary Rue Mallark and Lance Finnick Mallark, children of Peeta and Katniss. There are some spoilers from the third book.
1. After the Dinner

**So this is my first Fan Fiction I hope you enjoy it. More chapters are coming so please review and tell what you think :D I also want to thank my beta ChoosingTheLabyrinth. **

* * *

Its a cold bitter winter morning. The air is crisp and clean, which is highly unlikely in District 12. Even though the revolution was years ago and no one has to be a coal miner anymore the air is still thick with dust. I'm on my way to my mother and father's. I can't help but be proud of them, they won the 74th hunger games and survived the 75th that ended in the middle when the revolution started. They have been through so much I don't know how they could bear it. My mother, Katniss, told me when I was young about these things and we learned about it in grade school. Now I'm 23.

I walked into the snow covered yard and stood at the door. Not pausing to knock I opened the door, my nose was invaded by a delicious smelling cake my father, Peeta, must have baked."Hello." I called into the kitchen.

"In here Mary" My mom called down the hall. I walked down the narrow hall looking in each room. I glanced into the art studio to see mom hunched over dad. He was painting something, I quietly stepped into the room. He turned around.

"Oh hi Mary," he smiled wide. "You're getting more like your mother everyday." He meant by the way I looked and moved I have dark brown hair like her, and I have the senses of a hunter. That makes me silent and able to hear anything. I resembled my mother so much except for my eyes. Hers are a steel gray. Mine are a brilliant sparkling blue like my dad's.

Walking closer I asked, "What are you painting?" My father was a gifted artist, he told me that it was from all the years working the bakery.

" Oh...um..." He stops and swallows "Its from when I was in the Capitol, when they..uh..'hijacked' me" My mother rubbed his back trying to comfort him. During the revolution he was held captive and had tracker jacker poison injected in him. It brought up bad memories of my mother. I don't know if it's years of getting used to or he found his dying love for her again but he overcame it. I studied the painting, there was a jail cell and inside I recognized a younger looking man that was meant to be dad and some other people. I saw Octavia, a family friend and a part of my mom's styling team. The conditions of the small stone room looked awful and it took my breath away just to think about the crazed look my dad has on his face when he grips the back of a chair to control the awful hallucinations. When I saw him do it as a child it scared me so much I would run up to my room crying. Then in a few minutes he would come up to explain he wasn't mad or anything like that.

A minute has passed of staring at the horrific scene from the painting and I realize my brother, Lance, is here. I pull my self into reality and moved out of the now emptied room. somewhere in my thoughts mom and dad must have left. Lance was covered in snow, and was getting it all over the floor. I couldn't but giggle when mom started yelling at him.

" Lance Finnick Mellark!" she said stern " You're getting mud and water everywhere." He threw a sly grin my way, Lance and I have always had a strong bond. He was my best friend as a kid. This smile always made me laugh because I knew when he did he was trying to piss someone off. One of my favorite memories was hiking out to the lake in the woods where she would teach us to swim. Lance had picked up a frog and and threw it in her hair. She gave the loudest scream I've ever heard from her. It was all I could do not to fall over laughing. Lance was there with that same smile and dove into the water before she could catch him.

I looked up from my laughing and saw my father throwing his boots outside while he was objecting. Mom had her head in her hand trying not to break her stern look.

~HG~  
We sat at the table laughing and talking. My mom had brought in a bundle of rabbit and squirrel meat. I loved the taste of it. During dinner my parents always tell us these ridiculous stories of when they were younger.

"Just before Boggs and I were going to get on a hovercraft to go to District 8 we saw Finnick." My mothers voice quivered at the name. We had known Finnick was a long time friend. We also knew that his death was 's why Lance's middle name is Finnick. Mine is Rue after a small girl my mother teamed up with in the 74th Hunger Games. My father held her hand as she continued. "He was standing in his hospital gown and I said 'Finnick, maybe some pants?' He then looked down at his legs and with a grin he pulled of the gown so he was just in his underwear." She stopped to laugh "After he pulled it off he struck the most ridiculous pose and said 'Why? Do you find this distracting?' Boggs looked so embarrassed and I laughed so hard." Everyone one laughed at this. A moment of silence crossed after the laughing and from the front room we heard the door open abruptly and slam closed. My mom turned a pale white. I knew it was because of the games that she was always so jumpy. My dad stood up with his hand on her shoulder and walked out of the room. I heard him gasp and then a quick laugh. Fright in her face turned to confusion.

My dad walked back in calmly. "Katniss, there is someone here to see you."  
She stood up. "Who is it?" she asked, walking over to the arched door. She gave a quite girlish squeal and ran into the walkway. My dad saw Lance and my confused look.

He grinned and said slowly, "Gale is here." I looked over to Lance who also had an excited look. We haven't seen our "uncle Gale" in forever. Jumping up, I ran over to the door and slid on the floor in my socks. My father grabbed my arm so I wouldn't hit the wall. "Whoa there Mary slow down." He laughed. Gale ruffled my hair like he would when I was young.

His seam grey eyes glittered with joy as he said "Mary this is Cole Vick, my son, but we just call him Cole" He was gorgeous. His eyes were a grey with a tint of blue, and like his mother's, Johanna, his hair was a long dark brown color. His skin was tan but not olive like Gale's.  
Cole held his hand out "Nice to meet you, and I didn't catch your name." His smile was large and as white as pearls. I was staring at him not realizing he wanted to know my name.

My mom chuckled "Her name is Mary Rue but you may call her Mary, and I'm Katniss or as you father calls me Catnip, also this is my husband Peeta and my son Lance" My cheeks got a bright red, I could feel the heat creep up my face as I realized Cole was staring at me too. I smiled at him and he looked at his feet. His chest was built and his shoulders were broad. He looked so muscular ever in his large jacket. We all sat down in the sitting room that is decorated with dad's paintings of flora and fauna.

He didn't like to go in the woods, but he really wanted to paint the beauty of it so mom brought him out with her. She told us he was just as loud as he was in the arena, laughing as she recalled it. Even though those paintings were beautiful there was another one that was my favorite. It was a simple painting with black and gold, it was the Mockingjay pin my mom wore in the Hunger Games. It was carefully crafted with a circle around the outside. In the middle is a mockingjay with the wings extended, the beak of the bird was just a bit longer than most birds. Inside of it was an arrow. Nothing special, just a painting. A gentle touch on the hand pulled me from my thoughts.

"Mary? Do you want me to help you upstairs?" I didn't recognize the voice at first and I also didn't realize that I had drifted off. My eyes blinked open and the room was dark. The shadows looked so different from the ones in the daylight. The glowing eyes in front of me could only be one person and I knew it was Cole.

"Did I fall asleep?"  
"Yeah, your parents said to leave you here and let you sleep but, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would help you to your room." His voice was light and gentle, not at all like Gale's.  
"Oh, I-I don't live here anymore"  
"I know but, you do have an old room. right?" He laughed quietly.  
I blushed again "I didn't know if you knew or not."  
"Are you trying to impress me?" He said teasingly. "Cause if you are I-"  
I immediately took defense like my mom does. " I am not! I-I-I" I truthfully ran out of things to say because honestly...I was trying to impress him, hes strong and good looking. I do feel ashamed I don't even know him and i judging him by his looks, I feel like an awful person now.

"Here." He grabbed my hand a pulled me up. "Let me help you upstairs, I know you're tired." I was sort of glad he helped me because I was so sleepy I don't think I could have even walked. I was set on doing it myself. I didn't want to get too close to him because he seems like someone who could really hurt you if you trusted him. After, a couple of failed attempts to walk without running into something he picked me up, uninvited, and unwanted. Truthfully I liked his arms holding me. I felt protected and safe like nothing could happen in this moment.

A loud alarm went off throughout the house when we got up the stairs. It was so loud Cole dropped me on the ground and jumped. "Damn it," he mumbled under his breath.  
"OUCH!" My hands flew to my back that had been jerked back. I laid there for a moment "Oh thats ok I'm fine you just dropped me on the floor while I was half awake!"

"Sorry" He snorted. His hand extended for mine but I ignored it and pushed my self up.  
"What is that awful noise anyway?"  
"Has the Capitol news alarm been taken out?"  
"I don't know." Just then mom, dad, Johannah, and Gale ran out of their rooms. "Why is the alarm going off dad?"  
"Um, I don't know" With confusion in everyone's faces, we went back down stairs. Now that I was fully awake I could feel myself getting a headache from being dropped on the wooden floor. I rolled my eyes at myself because I knew I was being totally irrational. Honestly I probably would have dropped myself too if a loud ringing went off in the middle of the night. When we stepped into the living room the television flickered on. An old white haired man with puffy lips that I automatically knew was Snow. My parents had told Lance and I that Santa looked like him.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark" The video of Snow paused as if to give a moment for them to be shocked "It is I, President Snow. Since you are watching this My grandson, Cass Snow has been plotting a plan to avenge me..." I tuned it somewhat out to study everyone's faces. Mom and dad look white. Gale looked worried but not as bad as them, Johanna looked concerned but not worried or scared, and Cole looked bored. His face that was full of sarcasm and kindness turned into an emotionless man. "Cass is coming" He gave a harsh laugh and as the recording vanished he yelled "He will avenge me!" My mouth dropped open, we all knew he was dead but we didn't know he had grandchildren.  
" Mary would you please call your brother and tell him to come here." There was pain in his eyes and I couldn't imagine how he felt, Snow now dead was still bring fear and worry about his loved ones.  
I hesitated " Dad what's going on?"  
"Mary Rue, now!" My mothers voice was harsh and mean. It scared me and I gave a small whimper and grabbed the phone. No answer. "Go get him!" My mothers hard and mean voice yelled  
"Come on Cole" I mumbled grabbing my coat and slipping on my boots.  
"Yes your highness," Cole saluted me.  
"Don't start with me" Trying to keep my cool I walked out into the snow and walked past the emptied victor houses.  
"Get Haymitch too" My mom yelled out the door. Briskly I walk past the lighted victor house that he stayed in. I planned on picking him up after we got Lance. When Cole and I knocked on Lance's door he didn't answer.  
"He's probably sleeping." No duh, I thought, rolling my eyes. I turned the knob and of course it was open. Silently we crept through the dark house. "Is this even his house?" Cole said, acting as if I didn't know where my brother lives  
"Dammit Cole shut up! Of course it's his house." I walked into his room which was torn apart. I don't come in this room much but it seemed too ordinary. All the blood drained from my face and I darted out the door and to Haymitch's house, leaving Cole there. There was no use in knocking so I walked in. The now aging drunk laid on the ground, knife in hand. 39 years out of the arena and he still sleeps with a knife. "HAYMITCH!" I screamed. He sat up so quick and threw the knife in my direction and I ducked it while he realized it was just me  
"Shit, sorry kid," he cussed under his breath  
" Whatever. Someone took Lance!" Just then I almost broke down in tears.  
"What, does Katniss know? what's going on?"  
"Just come with me." I pulled him off his puke covered floor and out the door.  
"Slow down, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes for the third time that night. I hated that name so much I was his nickname for my mom but it somehow got put on me. Somewhere between the houses Cole caught up to us. All three of us burst through the door. "Lock the doors," Haymitch instructed. "Now someone tell me what happened."  
"Wait, Mary where is Lance?" my mother asked. A growing fear inside me lurched forward, taking me off guard. Out of nowhere I broke out into tears.  
"I don't know, his room was torn apart and I-I-I just don't know! I'm scared for him." I sobbed in one breath. Mom and Dad's face hardened. My dad broke away from my mom and grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and walked out the door without a word. Quickly, Gale followed. My knees got weak and wobbly I started to fall and before I hit the ground someone caught me. I blocked out all the noises. All I wanted was to go to bed and end this awful nightmare.

~HG~

I woke up around two a.m. in a cold sweat and a fear deep in my chest. When I fell back asleep the nightmare of Lance being taken away from out family resumed. I gave out an awful scream that would scare anyone to hear. Suddenly I saw Cole stick his head through the door of my old room. The room was still a soft pink from when I went through my princess phase. My large bed was on the far wall away from the door. To the left was a window almost the size of the wall, it overlooked District 12's mountainous wooded terrain outside of the fence that no longer kept people inside. I almost forgot he was there until he sat down on my bed.  
"Gee, you're going to wake the entire district if you don't shut up." He whispered it so gently I couldn't help but laugh. His face got serious. Obviously curious he asked in a hushed voice, "Nightmare?"  
"Yeah" I managed to choke out.  
"What about?"  
"Uh..." I trailed off but regained my words "Lance was being taken from us and I never saw him again, but I would receive letters and at the end a mysterious person would always make sure I knew he was 'alright'. Later I figured out that wasn't tr-" A lump in my throat gave out and I started to sob again. Cole's arm wrapped around my shoulder and soon I fell asleep in his protective arms.  
I woke with a start when I saw Cole. I sprang to my feet and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. "No no no what happened. Mary! You can't give into him. He's a sarcastic, pig headed guy. I just can't" Pulling from my thoughts a knock at the door "Hello?"  
"Mary?"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Will you come out here I have to talk to you" I slowly opened the door. Something about his tone made me nervous. "Mary, we couldn't find Lance..." He trailed off  
"What!" I said in a shaky voice. It can be happening. No. He's fine he is probably at one of his friends' houses.  
"The people at the Hob said they saw him being led into an ally, they thought they were his friends." I went into a daze trying to process what was happening. Thoughts racing through my mind as I tried to bring my self to the awful realization that no one knows where he is.

"Dad?" My voice was hollow and shaky "Is he going to be OK?"

"I don't know Mary" He stops suddenly and I can tell a knot has caught in his throat " I just don't know."


	2. The mountian

**Sorry I was told that the chapter was submitted in one big paragraph no change just fixed :D**

* * *

Before I know what i'm doing I run out into the snow no shoes, no coat. My bare feet run lightly across the road and into Haymitch's house. He was passed out on the floor with more bottles emptied than usual. I grabbed a bottle that was half full and gulped it down in a couple sips. "Why ya drinkin' my liquor so early in the mornin' eh?" His speech was slurred

"You know why," I replied vaguely trying to get around the burning sensation in my throat.  
He sighed almost apologetically. "Yeah he was a good kid"  
"He was a good kid, thats all you you can say! My brother, my best friend, was taken by someone and we don't know where he is and all you can say is 'he was a good kid'." My face flushed with anger. I know my nose scrunched up like it always does when I get mad.  
His dark grey eyes looked deep into mine. Its the first time I realized how old he was. His blond hair turned grey and his eyes looked stressed from years of sleepless nights. I almost felt bad about yelling at him because obviously he couldn't do anything about it. When I took another drink from the bottle and stared into space I could feel his eyes locked on me. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you," I hissed.

He started laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. The laugh soon turned to a cough. "You are just like Katniss."

I broke into a smile. It's hard to be mad at someone who has been through so much to protect your loved ones. "Here's the deal. I like Lance and I want to find him as much as you do so, I propose we team up and look for him." This confused me. I thought we were already on the same side.

"OK, I think we should start at the Hob."

"Well isn't she a little genius." He gave me a smile that was almost friendly. I finally realized I wasn't wearing any winter clothes when Haymitch started staring at me like I was losing my mind. " Where are you shoes and coat?"

"Oh, um, I forgot them?" I kind of asked because I don't know why I didn't take five seconds to put them on.

"Right," he said smirking sarcastically and started to throw clothes at me.

~HG~

Once I was dressed in Haymitch's big clothes we went out into the cold. Haymitch was using a carved cane to walk. I never realized he had to use one.

"When did you get that?"

"The cane?"He stopped to look at the thing in disgust "Your father insisted I use it." He didn't seem happy about it so I didn't press it. We walked without a word into town. The Hob was a black market held in an abandon coal storehouse but it was burned down sometime before the Quarter Quell. The merchants who survived the bombing of Twelve have been working rebuilding stores, carts and houses. Only now there is no seam everyone is equal. I stopped at Greasy Sae's granddaughter's soup shop and bought Haymitch and myself soup. Greasy Sae used to have a stand in the Hob. After the revolution, she and her granddaughter would come to my mother's house and cook for her.

"Got some of your mom's deer meat today. Should be good." She gave me a big smile.  
"Thanks so much" I smiled back and handed a bowl to Haymitch. We sat down at a bar to eat our soup.  
"So, whens the last time you saw Lance?" Haymitch said in between spoonfuls of soup.  
I tried to think really hard. " Well, we were at my parents house. I was in the art studio because dad was painting. Then Lance came in and mom started to yell at him to stop getting snow and mud everywhere. We ate dinner and the Hawthorne's came and once they got their bags in we sat in the living room and talked. I fell asleep in the chair and Lance was gone. Everyone was sleeping except Cole."  
"Hmm?" He said as if it meant something. " You said Cole was the only one up."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Why was he up so late, did he say?"  
" No," I said coldly. "You can't possibly be inferring Cole did it." I was taken by shock and my first instinct was to defend him. When I started thinking about it nothing seemed right. When I woke up that night he was just sitting in the dark watching me. Why was he not in bed? What was he doing? I run my fingers through my hair trying to sort things out. "It can't be Cole."  
"And why not"  
"He just can't. I don't know but no he wouldn't do that!"  
"Sweetheart," I shot him a dirty look, "Sorry Mary you don't know him." My head was still clouded from the alcohol so i was having trouble sorting things out.  
" Haymitch, I trust him. I don't believe he did it."  
"Sometime I wish you had trusting issues like your mother."  
"Whatever just finish your soup."

~HG~

I walked into my house just as the phone started to ring. "Hello-o?" It had been a good hour since I was drinking but my speech still came out a little slurred

"Mary?" It was my dad probably wondering where I went.  
"Yeah dad."  
"Oh good I tried to call earlier but you weren't home." "I was uh.." Not only was my speech slurred but I kept losing my train of thought "um with Haymi-i-tch. We, ah, went to get some soup." There was a long pause.  
"You were with Haymitch?" He seemed to doubt it.  
"Yu-up."  
"Eating soup?"  
"mhmm."  
"Mary, were you drinking at Haymitch's?"  
"Um...no?" Damn I knew he wasn't going to believe me. Suddenly a burning sensation started to come back up. "One second," I choked out. With that I fell on the ground throwing up on the floor.  
"Mary! I'm coming to get you" I nodded my head as if he could see me. It now smelled awful in the house, I just sat there on my hands and knees staring at the floor. Soon I just closed my eyes because the light was just too much. I heard the door open and someone pick me up off the ground. Strong arms were carrying me not like my dads. I squinted and tried to focus on the face that thought I was asleep. It was Cole. He was wearing a hoodie sweatshirt and jeans. Might I say he looked nice in. No, I can't think of him like that he is a suspect that took my brother. He was carrying me like he did that night up the stairs. I opened my eyes wide and looked at him.

I sighed. "This seems to happen a lot." He just kind of laughed.  
"I don't mind, I find it amusing."  
"Find what amusing?"  
Laughing again he said, " You pass out either drunk or of tiredness and you don't have to carry your own ass to bed." That made me grin a bit .  
"What happened after I fell asleep the other day?"  
"Well my mom and dad kept talking to your parents, Lance insisted that we wake you up and go to town and have a drink or something." That was like Lance, always looking for a party. "But your mom yelled at him not to wake you up and my mom told me I had to stay even though my dad told her to let me go. I just said I would stay so he left said he was going home."  
"And then what?"  
"Everyone went to bed and that was it."  
"But you were still up" I said still wondering why. I really didn't want to be seen being carried through town so I asked, "Can you put me down. I can walk"  
"You don't like me to carry you?" he joked.  
"No offence but last time you carried me I ended up on the floor"  
" I see." He gently put my on the ground. I quickly regained my balance and we started to walk again. It wasn't a long walk from my house to my parents but, it was worse in the snow. We walked in silence for a long time. I finally broke into the awkwardness.  
"So why were you u-" I was cut off by Delly, an old friend of my father's who must've walked up behind us and we didn't notice.  
" Hi Mary!" she smiled at me.  
"Hi Delly."  
" Who's this hottie?" Cole turned a bright red and I burst out laughing.  
"This is Cole Hawthorne, Gale's son."  
"Oh, so nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," Cole said shyly. He didn't really come off as someone who was shy. Maybe it was the embarrassment.  
"Wait, have I seen you before?" Delly asked.  
"No, this is the first time I have been here."  
"Hmm." She just let it go but she was still staring at him. All three of us walked to my parents house. Well I kind of stumbled along the road. We opened the door and the smell of the cake we never ate floated by us. I slid into the kitchen on my socks and jumped up on a stool. Regaining my balance as I almost missed the landing. I looked around. My father was walking around with flour all over himself obviously baking something. He seemed to have what looks like a concentrating look but was supposed to be anger. I chuckled to myself thinking that you can't tell when he's mad because he never does. He has a gift both my mother and I lack, self control. My mother was cutting some meat, thats all dad lets her do because she's not a very good cook.

"What do you want me to say!" my mother suddenly yelled. I couldn't tell if they were ignoring me or they really didn't seem me come in. Delly and Cole had gone into the living room when we came in so I was by myself.

"How about 'oh I'm sorry I burned the dinner rolls'!" Dad said in a slightly louder than his usual. I was also getting the feeling this wasn't about dinner rolls.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mother's face was red and she was clenching her teeth.

"Right I didn't say it was your fault" I saw how angry he really was because he never got this angry especially with mom. "you were pinning it on me all i said was it wasn't just my fault."

"Implying that it was mine."

"Well at least we can make more rolls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed like a cat.

"All I'm saying is that we can make more rolls" His voice softened. He seemed like he was going to cry "we can't just go get another Lance." and I knew at that moment that they didn't realize I was there because they would never say somthing like that infront of me. Mom crumpled in his arms, she had given up on the fight. So I silently started moving out of the kitchen so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Mary doesn't know we might lose Haymitch soon too does she?" My mother whispered slowly trying to fight back tears.

"She has no idea."

My mouth dropped open when I heard. I looked around the corner again.

"I don't want to tell her until we know exactly how bad he is" I was trying to grasp the wall to keep from falling over. Tears sprang into my eyes and I back up like a terrified animal. My hand found a picture hanging on the wall and made it fall with a big crash. My heart was racing. I stood up straight, took a running position and darted toward the stairs. While I ran I saw Delly, Cole, Gale and Johanna watching me confused. I slammed my old room's door shut and put my back to it like I was keeping some dangerous creature out. I refused to believe it. Haymitch is fine. He's going to stride through the door any minute and say 'hey sweetheart why ya' so pale'. I slide down my door onto the ground. First, I felt sadness, then denial, and finally hurt. Yes, hurt. Why wouldn't they tell me this, why would they keep this from me? I'm as much as family to him as they are. I thought about this for a while.

There were good times and bad. When I was younger I would put all of his trash into different piles and jump from each one trying not to touch the floor. Haymitch would laugh as I jumped once I fell and scraped my knee. I remember him freaking out not knowing what to do. He picked me up and carried me through the street to where my mom was. The whole way I kept telling him I was fine but he kept running. I smiled as I remembered that it was one of the best childhood memories I had. My eyes were getting heavy as I rubbed them, I laid down on the hardwood floor and let my thoughts bring me to a restless sleep.

A soft knock awoke me about an hour later. I sat up and yawned. "Yes?"

"Mary can I come in?" The voice was kind but deep. Gale. Grabbing the doorknob, I stood up and opened the door.

"Um, I guess you could"

"Thanks." I stood away from the door so he could enter. He walked to the far side of the room where there was a large window. I also walked over and sat on the window sill that came into the room about four or five feet. He took a long breath and started "Mary I know its hard but you will move on." So they told him but they wouldn't tell me. I just snorted and looked out the window. I thought so much about that memory that I could almost see Haymitch running into the street frantic. " I know what you're thinking. Why would your parents keep this from you but tell me."

"No, I'm just tired that's all," I said nonchalantly.

"And so you slept on the ground." He looked at me with doubt. There was nothing I could do. He knew I was lying. Why should I hide it? I was mad and I still am.

"Fine, I'm mad but they should have told me, I mean Haymitch is family to me too."

" I know and it's not fair, but they were just trying to protect you." He looked at me strangely, then laughed and continued, "You are so like your mother."

" I am nothing like that woman," I somewhat yelled bitterly. "I would have actually helped someone I love."

"She wants to. She was just giving you time," Gale pleaded trying not to make things worse.

"Really, and thats why you're up here?" He gave me a questioning look "If she would try to help someone she loved, then why are you up here and she's not?"

With that I stood up walked out of the room and down the stairs. I didn't stop when anyone asked me if I was alright. I just continued out through the door without a word. I turned right outside of my parents yard and walked home. When I arrived I went to my closet pulled on my very thick winter jacket and went out the back. I slowly hiked down the steep hill that's about a half of a mile behind my house.

The cool air bit at my nose as I arrived at my destination. I looked around and saw white glistening snow everywhere. Back here in the mountains is where I like to think. I crawled into a small cave and towards the back where it opened up to where I could stand up and walk around a bit. There was a pile of rocks against the wall where I keep things I might need out here. I took each rock away from the wall where I had carved out a hole and put blankets, tools, and food. There was also some dry wood and matches. I got the wood and matches and went to a far section in the cave that had a natural hole in the top. I used this to put fires in during the winter. The smoke could get out and I could be protected from the cold. After I started the fire I grabbed a loaf of bread and a blanket. I settled down in the blanket that was quite warm. Finding a stick I put the bread on and toasted it. The rustling of the wind on bushes calmed me. The relaxing fresh air has made me forget about why I was so mad. I actually felt happy. After sitting for a long time in the cave I put everything away and went outside to find that I had sat there all day. The sun was setting and snow was starting to fall. I couldn't walk home right now so I sat in front of the cave, watching the sunset and thinking. Since I couldn't travel home in the dark I got all of the blankets out from my "storage unit" and covered up. I also made a new fire. It was surprisingly comfy I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke with a start. I had forgotten where I was and what I was doing. Once I figured it out I decided I should probably leave in case my parents freak out. I pulled my ski mask up my nose and started to hike through the deep snow. The snow was so beautiful in the sunlight that I just kept my head down watching it. Suddenly I ran into something that caused me to fall over and tumble slightly down the hill. I stood up and brushed the snow off my self. Standing in front of me was Cole. It was hard to recognize him with all of his snow gear on. "What the hell are you doing out here!?" I felt the anger rise up in me again. This was my secret place that no one knew about except for Haymitch who had one day followed me out here. So Haymitch must've told him?

"Well," he began " after you talked to my father he told your parents. Then your parents called your house, when you didn't pick up they got worried. So they sent me to come see where you were."

"Okay but how did you find me?"

"You're not that hard to predict." I could almost hear him smirking.

"Oh really. Be honest what gave me away the map,or Haymitch?"

"The map," he said acting all superior.

"Oh really, because if you were to follow the map you would be on the other side of the mountain." I said in a-matter-of-factly tone. I always laid out a fake map so no one knew where I went.

"And I predicted that from you " He sounded quite confident about that but I could tell he was lying. I have noticed that everytime he lies he always slightly twitches one eye. I really didn't notice it at first but I figured it out when he was telling me what happened that night Lance disappeared. I didn't know right away but I started to think and it seemed he did that a lot and just to prove my theory. I asked him simple questions that he had no reason to lie about. After many tests thats what I concluded.

"No you didn't."

"And how can you tell, just admit it I'm just smarter than you"

"No, when you lie your eye twitches" I pointed to his eyes. Then I said rather quickly, "Now I know you were lying about what happened the other night. So, who told you where I would be?"

He looked at me shocked. "Fine you got me Haymitch told me."

The redness lingered up my checks. I was hot with anger but I didn't explode "Traitor." I mumbled under my breath and pushed past Cole to continue walking.

"Wait, you said you knew I lied about the other night."

"Yes I did."

"Look whos acting superior now." He said it as if he read my mind.

I stopped in my tracks and whipped around. " Am I now!" I felt the explosion coming. Words just fell out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. "Because I don't feel better, I don't feel good about myself right now!" His face seemed shocked. My tone sound so unnatural, so harsh. I never spoke harshly, I only thought it. " I didn't seem to be feeling that when you lied right to my face, and here I am thinking you're a nice guy. But no you're just a District Two Capitol slave who get whatever he wants because you would kill kids for a new president like Snow!" I knew as soon as the words left my mouth they were awful. I called him a murderer and an old government loyalist in the same sentence.

He had a hard look on his face. I could see the hurt in his eyes though. " Well you know I actually thought you were sweet but now I'm starting to realize why your parents said no guy has ever loved you" His tone was so even and calm it scared me. It did hurt he was aiming for the stomach but got my heart. I started to realize I was falling in love with him and he just called me heartless. It felt like I just got stabbed. I don't feel pity for myself though it was only a fair shot from what I said. He continued but I didn't hear him until he said "You wanna know why I lied? Because I loved you the minute I saw you. I got jealous of Lance, your mother was telling stories about you guys and how close you were. So I thought if I just sent him somewhere for a few days I would have alone time with were just going to take him to their house and hang out with him for a while, nothing like kidnapping him. When I tried to call the guys I sent to grab him they said he never got to where they were. It's all my fault" I didn't reply. I sat down on the hill and put my head in my hands. I heard him tromp off in the snow. When I realized I had sat there a long time the snow was blizzard like. I looked up and thought for a moment. Standing up I walked towards my house, I had done this so many times that the blizzard didn't phase me.

When I reached my house I plowed into the door. I was covered in snow and the blizzard was getting worse. The house was silent and still I took my things off and quickly made a fire. I started to roast some squirrel over the fire when it hit me. I don't know if Cole made it back!

* * *

**There's chapter 2 I will update asap please review it might be longer than usual because of thanksgiving and Christmas stuff. Ugh busy these next couple months **


	3. The bow

**Hi guys I was reading a fanfic and realized I didn't put any personal "attitude" when I write these things and I find it more interesting and funny :D so imma start trying to do that so bare with me if i write something stupid. Now I have a poll on my page it about an OC contest of sorts :P so tell me if you would like to have one. Also, I want to start doing questions ask any of the characters or me questions and I will answer them at the end of each chapter. Finally, I realize that this is not the greatest story you have read about the Hunger Games there are thousands of stories and im ok with that. I also know its not the worst so...and to guest I do now realize now that Mellark was spelled wrong, when I put it back into the dox manger it like changes it I will be sure to change that when i'm not so busy with school and such. So for now happy reading! :D**

** "Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people." -Peeta Mellark **

* * *

I dashed out into the snow once again and look around frantically, trying to regain my sense of direction. Not thinking for a second I took off in the general direction of my parents' house. My feet were moving as fast as they could and they somehow found something on the ground. I tripped and tumbled to the ground. My eyes scanned the ground for what I tripped on. They landed on something that looked like a log lying in the snow. I didn't acknowledge the slight huff of air from it as if it were breathing, so I took off again in the same direction. My heart was pounding so hard I thought the people in the houses that I was running past could hear it. It thumped in my chest and in my ears and it sounded as if it was everywhere. It felt as if I was going insane as the world rushed past me. I somehow stumbled upon the steps to my parents house and opened the door loudly. I was relieved for the warmth, but I still shook with terror. Anyone could get lost in those mountains if you weren't familiar with them. My mind focused when I heard my mother's annoyed voice about the noise and mess I was causing. I tried to stand but slipped and landed on the ground again with a loud crash.  
"Mary! What are you doing in there?" my mother yelled from the living room. I tried to calm myself when I realized I was hyperventilating. When I pulled myself together I quickly took off my boots and coat and walked into the living room where my parents and Cole's parents were sitting.  
I took a deep breath and started talking a mile a minute. "Cole followed me out into the mountains and he left when the blizzard started. I just sat there while he tried to find his way back. But I'm the only one who knows my way around there and so he wasn't at my house and he's not here. So, he's missing. And...and...and" I trailed off.  
"Mary, Mary, Mary calm down," my father said.  
I opened my mouth and words just flowed out "No, dad we have to find him." I shouted as tears fell from my eyes "I-I-I think I may..." My dad started to point behind me. Slowly I turned around, Cole had that sarcastic charming smile on his face. He looked unharmed and unphased by the fact he had taken a long trek through mountains in a blizzard.  
He started talking with a cocky tone. "You what?" My cheeks went bright red when Cole's mom cleared her throat and motioned for the other adults to leave us alone. My feelings toward him had changed since the time he carried me through town. Something about that moment...it was happy, not depressing like everything else since Lance had disappeared.  
"I...uh...um..." I couldn't make eye contact with him because I knew I felt a love for him but I wasn't sure if I trusted him yet. He still seemed shady and secretive. I couldn't tell him I loved him! Instead I just broke down in tears that I couldn't help. "Damn it Cole I thought I lost you too." I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hesitated a moment then wrapped his arms around me. I was totally wrapped up in his warmth, and I felt so safe. I didn't want it to end. Luckily, he didn't pull away. The time passed slowly and I was thankful. I buried my face in his chest, but he pulled away and looked at me. He stared into my eyes "What?" I mumbled getting slightly defensive.  
"You're just so-so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and we just stood there a moment. I'd never been called beautiful by anyone but my family before. I didn't know what to say. I stared at him until it started to get awkward, and I finally stammered out, "Oh-okay," and quickly walked past him. My thoughts jumped around and I couldn't focus. It was great and sad at the same time. I didn't have time for a relationship. So, I decided that I would have to bring Cole to the lake, tell him I don't have time for this and I have to find Lance. I felt like I was floating when I came into the landing by the front door. I quickly put on my things and walked home.

I woke up in the morning feeling great. I remembered last night and smiled shyly even though no one was near me. Gracefully I danced into the kitchen thinking that nothing could bring me down today. I decided I was going to bring Cole to the lake where my mother used to take me. But first, a shipment of supplies was coming from other districts so I was going to go buy materials for a new bow to surprise my mother, then I was going to go visit Haymitch. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and started to grab eggs out of the fridge. I began setting out breakfast. While it was cooking I ran back to my room to grab clothes. My wardrobe consisted of jeans, plain t-shirts, and hoodies. Today, I put on dark blue jeans and gray hoodie that says 'District 12'. I then ate and went out into the snow to go to the train station. The train was not there yet so I sat on a bench that faced the tracks. "What are you doing here swe-...Mary." His sudden words made me jump, and when I turned around his face was inches from mine making me jump again and onto the snowy ground. He laughed loudly and picked me up off the ground.  
"Haymitch!" I gasped. "Where did you come from?"  
"Doctor's appointment," he replied shaking his head. "They say I'm dying you know." I did know but I just couldn't see Haymitch being gone. He's always been like a bad rash. No matter how hard you try to get rid of him its just going to make it worse.  
"Mom told me," I said in a low voice.  
"Yeah?" He took a drink from a flask and sighed. "You're a good kid you know that?"  
"Thanks Haymitch, so what are you doing today?"  
"Eh, just gonna sit at home and drink my memories away."  
"Haymitch...have you wondered if you stopped dri-"  
He cut me off. "Yeah I've thought of it."  
"Then why don't you do it?"  
"Mary," he started and took a really long drink, "you never forget the stuff that I have been through." I opened my mouth to ask him to elaborate but thought better of it. "If it's ok with you I would rather not talk about it."  
"Okay," I said quietly. Soon after the sleek white train pulled up. Merchants hurried up to the storage compartment. I waited patiently for the merchants to get back to their temporary stands. Days like this are very popular. Many people want to get supplies before they run out. I stared at the trains and wondered what else was in them. Pushing the thought away I stood up and stretched. "Alright Haymitch. You gettin' anything?"  
"Nah, just knew you were coming because of that bow. Hadn't talked to ya in awhile, wanted to see how you were."  
" I was going to come see you after this," I said with a smile  
"Ah...so what do ya need for this project?"  
"Well I need some thick string, feathers, and steel arrowheads." We stood up and walked to the first stand that has the string. I was looking to trade rather than buy.  
"Hello" The lady at the makeshift stand said happily. I vaguely recognized her, but I couldn't place from where. I had probably seen her in a shop or something.  
"Hi," I said and held up a silky fabric I planned to trade for the string. "Could I trade you this for some string?" She smiled brilliantly at it like it was the best trade ever.  
"Okay" I handed her the fabric and she gave me the string. It was about five feet long and just plain white. Next we walked to the smelting stand to get arrowheads. I planned to trade some colored rocks I had found in the mountains. I'm not sure if they're rare or not but I thought I would try.  
"What can I get for ya?" the scruffy blacksmith asked as we walked up.  
"I need arrowheads." I dumped the rocks on the counter.  
"No..." His brow creased " these aren't rare." He looked at me as if I was a toddler.  
"Hey she's no-" Haymitch started but I stopped him.  
"Then why don't you have any here?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I don't need them..." He said nervously, but I could tell he was lying. They may not be rare but he doesn't have the tools to find them.  
"Lets be serious here, they may not be rare but you and I both know you don't know how to find them and I do, so why don't you give me four arrowheads and take these rocks we all know you cant find because your physically unfit body won't let you hike?" I stopped and I saw he was considering this but he was trying to be stubborn. " I'll tell why I need them. My mother you probably know, Katniss Everdeen, needs a new bow. Now I know you think I'm stuck up and get whatever I want."  
"Well ye-"  
"No, I don't get whatever I want, do you think my mom bought them for me? I hike through those mountains," I point a finger in the direction of the mountainous terrain, "and let's not forget the fact you believe you can get more outta me because I'm a stupid girl..."  
Haymitch chuckled a bit when I went off like this. "Well...uh...fine." He took the colored rocks and turned them in his hand as he handed me the heads. Haymitch and I walked away as I tucked the items in my bag. He shook his head and laughed again.  
"What?"  
"You, somehow you mix your mother's hostility with your father's way with words and it works." I just gave a light laugh and went on shopping.

~HG~

At my parents house I silently and stealthily ran up the stairs to Cole's room. I quietly knocked on the door. "Yes?" Cole said loudly.  
"It's Mary, can I come in?" I said in almost a whisper. I didn't want my parents to know I had a thing for him I don't know how they would react.  
"Why are you whispering you can come in Mary its fine" He said kind of stiffly which was weird to me. I just dropped it and opened the door quickly and shut it quickly hoping no one saw me.  
I closed my eyes and started to tell him about the lake " I know this great spot..."Then I got this feeling that Cole wasn't the only one in the room. I slowly opened my eyes and froze.  
"Mary you came in quietly, I thought your new thing was coming in as obnoxiously as possible" My father said sarcastically.  
"You know I thought I would try something new" I shrugged. My father chuckled and walked out of the room. "What were you guys doing"  
"Oh he was showing me how to paint...you know not really my thing"  
"Really" I said lightly  
"So, why were you trying to sneak in here"  
" I wanted to bring you to the lake" I walked over to the chair my father was once sitting in.  
"Where is that?"  
" Back in the woods, mom used to go back there when she was younger."  
" Cool sounds like fun" He smiled that winning smile that could just make you melt  
"So come to my house at four and we'll go" And with that I walked out the door.

* * *

**So how do ya like it remember to vote on the poll review and ask questions to characters and me :D**


End file.
